Two Soul Mates Find Each-other
by klayleyshipper101
Summary: Hayley is pregnant with Klaus's child but neither of them know it yet. What if Sophie couldn't sense when women are pregnant? Klaus comes to town because Sophie and Jane Anne want to use him to take down Marcel, but they don't have leverage... yet. Klaus wants to be king again and Elijah comes to help him and also find out what Sophie wants. Klayley fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Klaus has come to New Orleans because Sophie and Jane Anne are plotting against him. Jane Anne has already died and Elijah has already come to town. They know what Sophie wants but she does not have leverage yet. Klaus and Elijah have decided to stay in New Orleans but are still deciding if they want to help Sophie. Klaus wants to be king and Elijah wants to help him. Hayley has not come to town yet ,she is coming into town in this chapter to find her family and Rebecca will come later on. If you have anymore questions about the story please tell me in the reviews and I will answer.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hayley's POV

I know I shouldn't have trusted Klaus when he told me where to find my family but he said he wasn't lying to me and for some reason, I believe him, plus it can't hurt to look. I just entered New Orleans and now I am starving but I should probably get somewhere to stay first. I saw a place called The Palace Royale Hotel so I might stay there.

I parked my car and walked in, got a room key, and went up to my room. Once I got settled and put all my stuff away I got back into my car to go get something to eat at this place called Rousseau's. When I walked in I went straight to the bar. This girl named Camille came up to me to serve me. "Hey, what can I get you?" "I will have some gumbo." "Coming right up." She seemed nice so maybe I could ask her for some help finding my family. About five minutes later she gave me the gumbo.

"Here you go." "Thank you." "Hey, are you new here, I haven't seen you around?" "Yeah, my name is Hayley." "I'm new here too, you can call me Cami." "Cool, hey I'm looking for my family and I was wondering if you could tell me if you could point me somewhere." "Yeah sure, do you know their names?" "I know their last name, it's Labonair." "Nope, I haven't heard of them." Before I could say anything else this other girl came up to me, she was a waitress too.

"Did you say Labonair?" "Yeah, have you heard of them?" "I'm Sophie, and yes I have heard of them." "Do you know where they are?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. I would have slapped her if I didn't think she knew where my family is. "What the hell?" "Hayley, people like you were run out of here ages ago." "What do you mean people like me?" "I know you are a werewolf, and I am a witch." "How were they run out." "Marcel, he is the Vampire who runs this city, he ran them out of town and if he finds out a werewolf is here, he will kill you." "I am not leaving till I get answers."

I walked away and started making my way to my hotel but I felt someone grab me from behind and I was about to kill them but they put a cloth up to my mouth and it smelled like wolfsbane. I passed out.

Klaus's POV

I left the plantation and went to see Marcel at the compound. When I got there he was on the phone and I used my vamp hearing to listen to what they were saying. It sounded like Thierry.

"I was at Rousseau's and this girl said she was looking for her family, she says their last name is Labonair. That werewolf clan you ran out of town. What do you want me to do?" When I heard that name it sounded familiar. It probably isn't important. I kept listening to what they were saying. "Bring her to me, I will deal with her." Marcel hung up the phone and walked over to me. "Wanna go with me to go take care of a werewolf?" "Sure." We walked to the front of the compound to wait for Thierry. Once Thierry got here he was carrying a girl with a bag over her head and her hands and feet were bound by ropes. I could smell that they were dipped in wolfsbane.

He dropped her to the ground and Marcel sat her on a chair tying her down. I could see that she was unconscious. Once she woke up Marcel removed the bag and I realized... it was Hayley.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for reading. I know it is short but I just wanted to get the first chapter up. If you have any questions please tell me in the reviews. Please review, it inspires me to write more, tell me what you liked, didn't like, and want to see in the future. Also, if you love Klayley then you can also read my other fanfic that I'm working on. It is called The Last Two Hybrids. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Klaus's POV

Once they took off the bag that was covering the girl's head, I realized it was Hayley, the girl that I had met in Mystic Falls and had a one night stand with. I never thought I would cross paths with her again, but apparently I was wrong. I couldn't believe she was in New Orleans. But then I realized, I'm the one who told her that her family would be here. I had seen the birthmark on her shoulder and she was looking for her family so I told her to come here. I tried to keep a straight face so Marcel wouldn't know that I knew her. I saw her look around to see where she was and she seemed a bit groggy, probably from the wolfsbane. But then her gaze shifted to me and I could see the shock in her face. She noticed that she was tied up and tried to wiggle her way out of the ropes, but then once they burned her she realized they had wolfsbane on them.

"Ahhh" She screamed in pain. Marcel and the other vampires laughed at her. Then, Marcel walked up to her and caressed her cheek, he then grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Seems we have a werewolf in my town, even better, a Labonair." I cringed hearing him say 'My town'. Soon it would be MY town. I could see the anger in her eyes, the fury.

"I heard that your looking for your family, well good luck with that. Because you're not gonna find them."

"And why is that?" Hayley said, I could here the rage and pain in her voice.

"Because you'll be dead." For some reason when he said that I felt a little bad for her, but I pushed that all aside. She shifted her gaze from Marcel to me. I noticed her eyes were begging me to do something. Then Marcel spoke up.

"Oh this is my friend Klaus, he isn't gonna help you either." Marcel walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder smiling at me and I smirked at Hayley.

"Kill her." He said to one of his guys. But right when Thierry was about to rip her heart out, he got a phone call. He answered his phone and then hung up. He looked to Marcel. "We got a problem, a few of our guys were killed down at the docks."

"Fine, lets go, Klaus watch Hayley and make sure she doesn't escape, friend." I contemplated it but then I thought 'eh, why not?'.

"Sure, friend." I said, and then looked at Hayley giving her a smirk. Finally, Marcel and his vampires left to go deal with their situation.

Hayley's POV

I tried to avoid eye contact with Klaus once Marcel and the others left. I noticed him walking towards me. He bent down and caressed my cheek and then pulled my face lightly so I was forced to look at him. He had his signature smirk on his face. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face, but I couldn't because I was tied up.

"Hello, little wolf."

"Hello Klaus." I said trying to sound brave. What he did next surprised the hell out of me. He went behind me and untied the ropes around my hands. Then, he untied the ropes around my ankles.

"What are you doing Klaus?" I gave him a suspicious look.

"Oh don't worry love, I will tie you back up before Marcel comes back, but for now you should be more comfortable."

"What do you want Klaus?" He smirked at me.

"Oh I just want to have a little chat." He bent down in front of me again and he put his hand on my leg. I looked at his hand and felt my heart start to race. I had no idea what was about to happen but whatever it was, it would not end well. Before I could say anything else, my stomach started to feel really funky. My hand flew straight to my mouth, I was about to throw up. I stood up really fast and took two steps and then I bent down and threw up. I felt a hand on my back and turned around to see Klaus helping me up.

"What the hell?" I said frightened. I had no idea why I just threw up.

"You probably just ate something bad, love." I nodded and then we were both really silent for a few seconds, and then I saw him furrow his brows. I was about to ask him what was wrong but he put his finger to his lips telling my to be quiet. I had a confused look on my face. Then he turned his gaze to my stomach. "I hear two heartbeats." Right as he said that my heart froze. He looked me in the eyes. It all started to make sense, why I was throwing up, but there was still one little detail, I can't be pregnant because I HAVEN'T HAD SEX, the last time I slept with someone was when I slept with Klaus, but vampires can't procreate so I cannot be pregnant.

"I can't be pregnant Klaus, I haven't had sex with anyone since that night with you."

"Hayley, I hear two heartbeats." He repeated, this time more seriously.

"I can't be pregnant Klaus." Before I could say anything else, he grabbed me and wooshed me out of there using his vamp speed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for the great reviews and reading my story. If you have any questions please tell me and please review, it inspires me to write more because it helps me know that people like the story. Please tell me what you like, don't like, and want to see in the future. Thank you, oh and did I mention that you should review, hehehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's POV

Klaus used his vampire speed to take Hayley to the plantation where he is staying. Luckily Elijah was not there at the moment. When he got to the plantation he let go of Hayley. She looked around confused.

"Where are we?" Hayley said looking around.

"A plantation that I am staying at for the moment."

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want?" She asked with a suspicious look.

"Because, I thought that before you died, you should know that your pregnant." Klaus said with a careless expression.

"So, who is the lucky guy?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean, I'm not pregnant." Hayley said with a confused expression.

"Oh no need to be in denial love. I have vamp hearing. I can hear two heartbeats sweetheart." Klaus chuckled.

"Well your annoying vamp hearing must be off, because I'm not pregnant. I can't be, I haven't been with anyone since that night with you." Klaus had his hands behind his back and walked closer to Hayley.

"What are you saying Hayley, because I can clearly hear two heartbeats. You are most definitely pregnant. If you haven't slept with anyone since me, than how are you pregnant? Because if you haven't noticed yet, I'm a vampire and we can't procreate." Klaus said in an angry tone.

"Oh my god, this can't be possible." Hayley said in a worried tone.

Klaus pulled out his phone and called Sophie Deveraux. He didn't trust her that much, but she was the only witch who could get here fast enough. Once Sophie got there she did some spells and told Klaus and Hayley that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus's child and that it is a loophole of nature. Klaus and Hayley stood there shocked. Klaus told Sophie to leave and she did. Hayley put a hand over her belly and looked down. Klaus stalked towards her. He kept trying to tell himself that he didn't want his baby but deep down he wanted it. The only way to forget about it is to eliminate the problem. He had anger in his eyes. Hayley noticed him walking towards her. She saw the anger in his eyes and stepped back.

"Klaus, please I know what your thinking. But don't do this." Hayley said trying to be brave.

He speeded towards her and slammed her against the wall. Deep down it pained him to do this. She put her hand on her stomach.

"Please, Klaus. The baby." She said breathing heavily.

He was about to pull her heart out when he was pulled off of her. Klaus was slammed to the ground and looked up to see Elijah standing there.

"What is happening here brother?" Elijah said clearly confused.

Hayley still had her hand on her stomach and was standing there looking at Elijah.

"None of your business Elijah." Klaus said getting up annoyed.

Klaus was about to speed to Hayley but Elijah got to her first and stood in front of her. Klaus went and sat on the couch. Elijah turned to Hayley who looked very angry at Klaus.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley said looking to Elijah.

"I am Elijah, Niklaus's brother. And you are?" Elijah asked.

"Hayley." She said calming down.

"What business do you have with my brother." he asked.

"I'm carrying his child." She said very reluctantly. Elijah looked at her in disbelief.

Sophie's POV

After I left Klaus's I went straight to the cemetery. I can't believe that werewolf girl is pregnant with Klaus's child. When I told them, I could see that Klaus cared but was trying to hide it. That is when I got an idea. I can use the baby and Hayley to get Klaus to cooperate. Before Jane Anne died she said that she had done a spell because she could sense something coming and that we would be able to use it. This must've been what she meant. I went to the elders and the other witches and told them about the baby.

We decided that if we took Hayley and threatened her, then Klaus would have no choice but to cooperate with us. Now we just have to get Hayley.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thank you for all the great reviews, it means a lot to me. I am sorry the chapter is so short but I am not good with long chapters. Please tell me if you have any questions. Tell me what you liked, didn't, and want to see in the future. Please review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hayley' POV

Elijah stared at me in complete shock. He then turned to Klaus.

"How is this possible brother?" Elijah asked Klaus. Klaus was still sitting on the couch looking away from us.

"Little wolf, would you please do the honors of explaining this devastating situation to my dear brother?" He said it so carelessly and I just wanted to slap him.

"Well do you want me go all birds and the bees?" I asked him sarcastically. He chuckled and then stood up, walking towards me and Elijah.

"It seems that mother nature loves me so much she has created a loophole where my wolf side is able to procreate and make more of me." He said smirking proudly. I can't believe he is joking about this. I wanted to gag when he said that. Just the thought of a mini Klaus running around could give me nightmares.

"I have a feeling mother nature must have been drunk when she created that loophole." I said giving Klaus a disgusted look.

"Are you talking about mother nature or yourself, love. Because I seem to remember that night just being a liquor fueled one-night stand." He still had a smirk on his face.

"Well, it obviously escalated a little." I said still pissed off at him. He started laughing.

"You don't actually think I'm going to raise this mini me do you? I don't give a rats ass about this baby. So you can go ahead and run along little wolf. Oh wait, doesn't Marcel still want you dead? You better be careful." He turned around to leave and I wanted to run and attack him but... well there is no but, I can attack him if I want. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm turning him around and punched him in the face. He looked at me with raging eyes. I raised my hand to punch him again but he then grabbed my arm preventing me from doing so.

"You may think you have some control over me but you don't. I may just take you to Marcel myself." He said in a deep tone. Before I could reply Elijah spoke up.

"Niklaus, don't! Hayley will stay here and we will protect her and the baby." Elijah said. Did he honestly think that would have an impact on Klaus? I hoped it would. Because right now I was pretty sure Klaus was actually going to kill me. Klaus let me go and walked to Elijah.

"You can try to protect her all you want brother, but understand that there is no we. I'm not going to waste my time on something I don't care about." Klaus whispered in Elijah's face. Then Klaus turned back around to me and walked right passed me. I heard a door slam and knew that Klaus was gone. Elijah walked up to me.

"I am sorry about my brothers behavior, he can be very... temperamental." I laughed inside my head, as if I didn't already know this.

"How about we get you settled." Elijah said kindly. I lightly smiled at him.

We walked up stairs and he led me into a bedroom.

"You can stay in here, and again, I apologize for Niklaus. I will go talk to him." I'm pretty sure nothing can change Klaus's mind but if Elijah wants to give it a try than he can.

"Thank you Elijah."

Elijah left and right now all I wanted to do was sleep. I have never been so tired in my life. I walked to the bed, I slipped under the covers and and fell asleep. I didn't even bother to change my clothes. Speaking of clothes, I realized that I didn't have any except for the ones I was wearing. I guess I will have to go shopping tomorrow.

Klaus's POV

After I stormed out of the house I honestly didn't know where I was going. I just started walking. I found myself sitting on a bench lost in my thoughts. How could Hayley be pregnant? I know Sophie explained it but for over a thousand years I never thought about having kids. I never cared. But when I found out that Hayley was pregnant I felt myself start to care. I can't care though, love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I was brought out of my thoughts by another presence. Elijah sat down next to me and looked at me. I looked back at him expecting him to give me a lecture on the joys of fatherhood. And sure enough he did.

"Niklaus, I know that deep down you care about this baby. Why will you not give yourself a chance to have a family, to be loved?"

"I don't want to feel Elijah. If I feel then my enemies can use that against me. Do you not know me at all?" I asked him. He will never give up on me, and that is his weakness.

"Brother, this girl and her child, your child- they can give you power, family is power." I felt the tears rising and before I could push them down they fell down my face.

"Let yourself care, Niklaus. That is all me and Rebekah have ever wanted for you." I looked him in the eyes.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone." Elijah chuckled a little.

"I will never give up on you." I chuckled too and then we stood up together.

"Always and forever." I said to Elijah.

"Always and forever." He replied. We started walking back to the plantation.

Sophie's POV

After we decided that we would take Hayley to use as leverage on Klaus, I went to the plantation to wait for a good moment to get inside and grab Hayley. I saw Klaus storm out of the house. A few minutes later I saw Elijah leave and I'm guessing he went to follow his brother. This was the perfect moment for me to take Hayley. I ran to the front door and quietly opened it so that Hayley wouldn't hear me. Once I was inside I looked around the first floor and couldn't find her. Then I went upstairs to check.

I went to one of the bedroom doors and opened it slowly. I saw Hayley lying down sleeping. I had some crushed herbs in a my pocket that would knock her out so she would be unconscious for an hour or two. I made sure they wouldn't harm the baby first. I walked up to her and put some of the herbs on my hand and then put my hand over her mouth. She woke up and tried to fight but when she breathed in the herbs she passed out. I picked her up and carried her to my car which I had parked where Klaus and Elijah wouldn't see it. I put her in the backseat and drove to the cemetery.

When I got there, me and the witches carried her into one of the crypts and tied up her hands and feet. Then we waited for her to wake up. We knew once Klaus and Elijah realized she was missing that they would know we took her considering I'm the only other person who knows she is pregnant.

Hayley's POV

When I woke up I remembered what had happened, I remembered waking up with someones hand over my mouth and then passing out. I sat up and noticed that my hands and feet were bound. I screamed for help but nobody came. I think I am in a cemetery because it looks like I'm in a mausoleum. I struggled but the ropes were to tight. I heard footsteps coming and screamed for help again. I tried to see who it was but they were to far away. They got closer and I realized it was Sophie. She was the witch who told me I was pregnant because Klaus called her.

"What the hell, Sophie?" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Hayley, but taking you is the only way I can make sure that Klaus cooperates with us." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, Klaus doesn't care about me." She just laughed.

"He may not care about you, but he does care about that baby, I could see it in his eyes." I just looked at her with rage.

"He will never care about this child. He said so himself. And whats to stop him from just killing you to get me back?" I asked her.

"He can't kill me, because if he kills me then he kills you and that baby." She said. I was so confused. What did she mean?

"What the hell are you talking about, you bitch?" I spat.

"One of the witched did a spell that links me with you, so whatever happens to me happens to you." She said proudly.

"I thought you couldn't do magic?" I said confused.

"It was a necessary sacrifice." I can't believe this. All I wanted to do was find my family and I end up getting told that I am pregnant with some miracle baby, and I'm also linked to a psycho witch.

"Now we just have to wait for Klaus to show up." Sophie said and sat down. Great, I thought, this is gonna be a long night.

Klaus's POV

When me and Elijah got back to the plantation, it was nighttime so the little wolf was probably asleep. We walked into the house and immediately I was hit with a nauseatingly familiar scent... Sophie Deveraux. She had been here earlier but it seemed fresh. I furrowed my brows and looked at Elijah. He glanced back at me confused.

"What is it brother?" I felt a wave of worry rush over me.

"Where is Hayley?" I asked nervously.

"She is probably upstairs sleeping." Elijah said. I rushed upstairs and went in to Hayley's room to find it empty. I turned around to see Elijah.

"She is gone Elijah. I think Sophie took her." Elijah and me ran downstairs.

I was not gone for two hours and she already got herself kidnapped. How am I going to be able to keep her safe.

"Why would Sophie take her?" Elijah asked me.

"She knows Hayley is pregnant with my child. Why she took her, I have no idea. All I know is that I will kill her once I find her."

We ran to the front door ready to go find Hayley, but when we opened the door what stood in front of us was not what we needed to see.

"Klaus, where have you been." Said Marcel. He looked at Elijah and then back to me.

"I see both Originals brothers are in town. I couldn't find you at the Palace Royale so I asked around and someone said they saw you around here." Great. I needed to find Hayley right away and now Marcel had to come and make my night even worse.

"I grew tired of it there. What do you need Marcel?" I said in a rush to get out of there.

"May I come in?" He said already walking in.

"Sure, why not. Back to my question, do you need something?"

"Well, last time I saw you I had left you with that stray I found wondering around town. And when I came back, she was gone. What happened to her." He asked.

Oh shit, I totally forgot about that. I couldn't have him know anything about Hayley, how was I going to cover this up. Elijah looked at me and noticed my struggle to get out a response so he responded for me.

"My brother seems to have killed her. When I arrived I found her body and Niklaus told me that she had insulted him, so he sadly ripped her heart out." Elijah said bluntly. I was very surprised at his response considering he was the one who stopped me from actually killing her. Marcel gave a fake pouty face.

"Well, that's to bad. And Elijah, nice to see you again. Klaus, I will see you later friend." He smiled at us and then left. Finally he was gone, now we could go find Hayley and kill Sophie.

We went straight to the cemetery because we knew that is probably where they would have taken her. I sniffed Hayley out and followed her scent. Me and Elijah entered the mausoleum to find Hayley tied up and a bunch of witches including Sophie. They all stood up and looked at me, except for Hayley because she was tied up. She stared at me with angry yet sad eyes.

"Sophie, give us Hayley." I demanded.

"I can't do that yet Klaus. First you need to cooperate with us. We will give you Hayley once you agree to help us take down Marcel." She said. I laughed at her. Does she really think she can control me.

"And why shouldn't I just kill you?" I said.

"Because I linked myself to Hayley, so if I die so do Hayley and the baby." She said confidently. I was so angry I wanted to punch something. I stalked towards her. but before I could touch her Elijah spoke up.

"We accept the deal." He said. I glared at him angrily. How dare he?

"Excuse me? We don't accept anything brother." I said to him.

"They will kill the girl if we don't." I looked at Hayley and she had tears in her eyes.

"Fine, but I will get her unlinked, and then I will kill you." I whispered in her ear. I walked to Hayley who scooted away from me, she must be scared of me.

"Don't worry love, I'm not going to hurt you, for now." I knelt down in-front of her and untied the ropes. I roughly pulled her up and then she almost fell but I caught her before she could hit the ground. I picked her up and carried her to the car with Elijah beside me. She rested her head on my chest and for some reason that made me lightly smirk. Once we got to the car I put her in the backseat. Then we drove back to the plantation.

Once we got there. I opened the door for Hayley ,and once she got out I noticed a red car in the drive way. I didn't recognize it. Me and Elijah looked at each other confused by who's car that was. The three of us opened the door and walked inside. I stood shocked at the person who stood before me.

"So, whens my welcome home party." Rebekah said.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know that I have been writing really short chapters, so I ****thought I would give you this really long one. Rebekah is now in town. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't, and what you want to see in the future. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hayley's POV

We all walked into the plantation and Rebekah who is apparently Klaus and Elijah's sister said she would be staying here. I walked up to the room that she declared hers. She was unpacking and looked up at me when I walked in.

"Well if it isn't the mumsy." She said to me, I didn't know if I should be offended or not.

"And if it isn't the blonde original." I said trying to prove that she can't walk all over me.

"Ok, maybe I deserved that." The blonde stated. Maybe we could be friends.

I walked over to her and sat on her bed while she unpacked.

"It may not seem like it to you, but he loves that baby already, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. How his eyes glance at your stomach when he thinks nobody notices or is paying attention." She said as she put her clothes in the closet.

"You've only been here for like two hours, how would you know?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm his sister Hayley, I notice things others don't and I can sometimes tell what he is thinking just by being in the same room as him." She said as if she knew everything.

"One day, you will notice it to Hayley, he just needs time to adjust. Just like I'm sure you need time to." She said. To be honest, I felt like he cared, but every time I thought he cared it went away immediately. He kept trying to cover it up and it secretly made me feel disappointed deep down.

I felt really tired so I got up and went into my room and changed into my night gown. I got under the covers and couldn't help but think about what Rebekah said about the baby and Klaus. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and clutched my stomach. I turned to look at my clock and it was only 5 A.M., suddenly I felt really queasy. I felt the bile rise up my throat and ran into the bathroom. Immediately I was throwing up into the toilet. 'Stupid morning sickness', I thought to myself. While in the middle of throwing up I felt a hand holding my hair back and another one rubbing my back gently. I turned my head slightly to see Klaus sitting there next to me with a worried expression. Once my stomach was empty and had nothing else to fill the toilet with, I sat there and Klaus handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said confused as to why he was acting so generous.

"Are you alright, love?" He sounded like he truly cared. Maybe Rebekah was right.

"I guess, it's just morning sickness." I said. He helped me stand up and we were both standing there awkwardly, until he spoke up.

"I can make you some breakfast, you are probably hungry." He said walking towards the door.

"Well considering I'm eating for two, and the fact that whatever food I had eaten just went down the toilet, literally... yeah I'm pretty hungry." I stated while following him to the kitchen.

We went into the kitchen and he made me some pancakes. Once I finished them I went back to my room and searched for some baby stuff online. I few hours later I heard a doorbell ring. I left my room and walked downstairs.

I was about to open the door to the living room but Rebekah appeared in-front of me. I let out a gasp but she put her hand over my mouth so it was muffled. She brought her finger to her lips telling me to be quiet. I was really confused so I gave her a 'what the hell' look. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

She handed it to me and I read what it said, 'Marcel is here, go back to your room. He can't know about you.' Immediately my heart started beating faster. I was not only scared for me but I was scared for my child. Rebekah led me upstairs into my room and told me to stay there. I knew that they didn't want me to get hurt but I couldn't help but feel like a dog being told to sit and stay. I might as well roll over.

Klaus's POV

I heard the door bell ring so I left my office and went downstairs to the door along with Elijah. When we opened the door, the one person I did not want to speak to at the moment was standing in front of me... Marcel.

"Marcel, too what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked him trying to hide my annoyance. I was also praying that Hayley didn't come downstairs due to the fact that she is pregnant and he thinks she is dead.

"I thought I could check the place out, I'm feeling nostalgic. And I also wanted to hang out." He said with a smile.

Then, he walked in and went into the study. I was really fighting the urge to punch his ass out of here. I turned to Elijah and very quietly so Marcel wouldn't hear told him to tell Rebekah to make sure Hayley stays upstairs. I went into the study and we chatted away. Soon enough he said he had to use the restroom so I told him where it is. Once he was out of the room Elijah came in and told me that Hayley came downstairs but Rebekah told her Marcel was here and to stay upstairs. We sat there and waited for Marcel to come back but after a few minutes he still wasn't back.

"Where is Marcel, he should be back by now?" Elijah asked obviously confused. To be honest I was getting worried, it doesn't take that long to use the restroom. I used my vamp hearing to see if I could hear anything suspicious. I suddenly heard a very fast heartbeat... Oh crap!

Hayley's POV

After Rebekah left my room I got back on my computer and was looking at baby stuff. Suddenly my door opened and I expected it to be an annoying original sibling telling me that Marcel was gone but I was sadly wrong. I put my computer down.

"Is he-" I immediately fell silent when I saw Marcel standing there looking at me with a surprised face.

"I was looking for the bathroom but I guess I went into the wrong room." He stated. I felt like my heart was about to beat out of my chest because it was beating so hard.

"I thought Klaus killed you?" He said walking closer to me. I wanted to step back but I was so scared I couldn't move.

"Would you like to tell me what you're doing living with the Mikealsons, better yet... why you're living at all?" He was so close to my face I almost had a panic attack. He lifted his hand to caress my cheek. I was about to reply but a voice stopped me.

"Marcel, what are you doing in here?" I looked past Marcel to see three very worried siblings looking at us. But when Marcel turned to face them they instantly put back on calm faces. I took a step back from Marcel.

"I see you didn't kill her, why?" Marcel asked smiling. Oh great, how are they going to cover up this.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have been working on this new ****fanfic and I have been getting prepared for school to start this month...yuck! Thank you all for the sweet reviews. I thought I would wait till the next chapter for you to find out what Klaus's excuse is. I'm pretty sure you will be pissed off at him when you hear it. Please review and tell me what you want to see, what you didn't like, and what you did like...ya know, the usual. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hayley's POV

We all looked at Klaus waiting for him to speak up. But once he did I wish he hadn't.

"I thought she would make a good maid, it's fun to boss her around. So she is now my servant." He said. I looked at him with anger written all over my face. If looks could kill then he would definitely be dead... if only. I saw Rebekah and Elijah trying to cover up their shock too. Marcel turned to me and looked at me up and down... he was definitely checking me out.

"Well I guess I can't blame you, she is pretty cute too. Well we might as well put her to some good use then." He said looking at Klaus while letting out a chuckle. Oh no, what has Klaus gotten me into? I turned my gaze back to Klaus, and if looks could kill... and if he could actually die, then he would be six feet under right now. After a few seconds, Marcel's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I'm feeling a little thirsty. You wouldn't mind if I helped myself to a bit of her blood, would you Klaus?" Marcel asked as he took a step towards me. Immediately I widened my eyes in fear and backed up. But as soon as the fear came upon my face I glazed it over with an annoyed expression so that Marcel would not know I was scared. Luckily Elijah came to my rescue before Marcel could reach my pulsing neck.

"I don't think that i-" Before Elijah could finish his objection Klaus interrupted him much to my dismay.

"Of course, just not to much. We wouldn't want her passing out on us would we? Then we would have to clean her up." He said in a joking tone, but I could still hear the threat behind his words that was directed towards Marcel, and the hint of fear that was directed towards me but seemed as though he didn't want anyone to hear it.

Both Elijah, me, and Rebekah stared at Klaus and disapproval. Then Marcel once again brought me out of my thoughts when he chuckled at Klaus's comment and it was then that I realized how close he was to me and my neck. I could feel my heart start to race faster out of fear for not just me but my baby. He moved my hair away from my neck, and I knew that if I stopped him that Marcel would know that something was up and that Klaus was lying. When he was about to bite down he laughed, and my face turned in confusion.

"I can hear your heart beating in fear." He said. When he was about to bite again he stopped but this time he looked me in the eyes with confusion written on his face.

"I can hear two heartbeats." I felt my face pale and I'm pretty sure the originals had the same feeling. Soon enough Marcel started laughing.

"Wow, not only is she a werewolf, she is a pregnant to." When I thought he was going to snap my neck for sure, instead he took steps back.

"Well, as thirsty as I am. I have a rule against hurting kids, born or unborn. So I guess I will just have to get a drink somewhere else. Although I suggest getting a new maid, pregnant women sure can be a hassle." After that Marcel left and when I heard the door shut indicating he was off the property, I walked up to Klaus who was staring at the ground and slapped him as hard as I could. His head snapped to the side and he raised his hand to his cheek. When he turned back to me he had fury in his eyes. With all the rage I held I ignored it and started my out burst.

"What the HELL is wrong with you? He could've killed me and the baby. Do you honestly not care at all? And why would you tell him I'm your Fucking maid? Are you stupid or something?" By the time I was done yelling at him I realized that I had gotten really close to him out of rage and he held anger in his eyes.

"What did you want me to say? Did you want me to tell him that you're carrying my child because you would have a better chance of being dead now if I had. I tried to protect you but you obviously don't care." He yelled back at me.

"Protect me? Are you kidding, you were about to let him feed off of me like it was nothing. We're lucky he doesn't know you're the father of this kid." I said trying to contain my rage.

"I did what I thought was best, deal with it." After he said that he stomped out of the room with his siblings following quietly behind.

I walked over to the bed to tired to change and lied down trying to calm my heart beat knowing it wasn't good for the baby if I was stressed. Soon enough I drifted to sleep.

Authors's POV

Klaus woke up and looked over to his clock to see that it was only three in the morning. He tossed and turned and finally got up from his bed walking to his door. Soon enough he found himself standing next to a sleeping Hayley on her bed with her hand protectively covering her flat stomach. He bent down to her level and focussed on the heart beat of the child finding it relaxing. After a few minutes he put his hand on top of her belly next to hers and it felt right, like he was helping protect the baby.

After a few minutes he went back to his room knowing that his child was safe and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: There are ****honestly now excuses that I have right now to explain why I haven't updated. After a while I kept telling myself I would update but soon enough I completely forgot. Along with that, I haven't been getting as many reviews and so I lacked inspiration. But I am back and hopefully you can forgive me. I know this is a short chapter but I really wanted to give you something to read and plus I don't know where I'm going with this storyline at the moment, so if you have ideas please tell me in the comments or PM me. But it will continue.**

*****SPOILER ALERT FOR EPISODE 2X01 OF THE ORIGINALS:*** I cannot begin to describe how amazing the episode was. I loved at the end of the episode when Klaus and Hayley held hands and he called her family. Whether it was meant to be romantic or not, it was still a beautiful scene. To be honest I loved the whole episode. The beginning was really amazing when they had Rebekah tell a bedtime story to Hope. I also thought it was really great that the episode had so much action in it. They did a wonderful job of balancing the amount of action with the romance. I think there was something for almost every ship in the episode.**

**PLEASE FAVORITE/FOLLOW AND REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING :)**


End file.
